


LOL

by Freelance360



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance360/pseuds/Freelance360
Summary: Inspired by 'Lincoln Loud's Christmas' by TheKingOfAnimeandManga! Now a college boy Lincoln Loud was ready to embark on a new chapter of his life. But what he didn't expect was a journey thru a web of lies that will change his perception on everything and everyone he thought he knew. Possible harem. Sorry i'm STILL bad at making summaries plz read tho :)





	1. Homecoming

**Hey everyone! I decided to put my lil fingerprints into the Loud House universe! After holding this for a better part of a year, I'm going through with releasing this fic. I hope I don't disappoint.**

One thing that has been learned everywhere is that there is a beginning to everything. The beginning to this madness well ...

It was back when Lincoln came back home for winter break, just a little Christmas with his family and friends. The whole loud family Clan was back together and ha ven't been together for quite some time as everyone has been busy pretty much well growing up.

**Lincoln Loud, 18**

Lincoln Loud A.K.A. 'The Man with The Plan' has matured a lot through the years as he is no longer the scrawny middle child of the Loud family as he now stands at around six foot one and has gained a good amount of muscle t hrough the years. Same can also be said about his best friend Clyde, who now stands at six feet even and is thanks to working out with Clyde's long lost brothers Kareem and Raekwon, who play for MSU football team, he as well as Clyde have turned to what the twins have named them, Buff Nerds. Which at first Lincoln didn't take to his liking but after thinking about it, he came around and accepted the name. I mean he can lift 285 lbs and is still a lover of comics/manga and anime. It fits him perfectly.

**Clyde McBride, 18**

The right-hand man to Lincoln Loud had his own transformation as he grew into a nice and fun-loving track and field athlete as much as a gym rat is Lincoln, Clyde is more of the outdoors his best friend even though he has gone through his transformation he is still the same.

Lincoln had hitched a ride with Clyde and his two older twin brothers Kareem and Raekwon, who was able to reconnect with the long-lost brothers 5 years ago. Like Lincoln and Clyde both brothers attend Michigan State University and are now currently in their Junior years at the University while their brother and Lincoln are in the midst of finishing their freshman year.

**Kareem and Raekwon Fagans, 20**

Kareem the older twin by five minutes is the calm and quiet individual of the pair of twins. He and his younger twin brother share a lot of interests but while Raekwon is more outlandish and extrovert about it, Kareem is more of the opposite. He tries to always set an example for his younger brothers so that he can see them to succeed. He's currently the 3rd string RB for the Spartans football team. Raekwon is the 4th string WR. Both are also outstanding students sporting a 3.5 and 3.7 GPA respectively.

"So, Lincoln, are you sure you don't want to slide to this party?" Asks Raekwon as he sits in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much sure it's been a couple of years since the whole entire family has been back together and I decided I should just go ahead and spend my time here before everyone starts going their separate ways again."

"Well I mean, that's good and all that you want to be with your family you can never NOT miss your family, but you already know what's going to happen when you get there." Reminds Kareem

"Yeah yeah I know I'm going to be bombarded with all types of questions about how my college life is doing and everything, but I could really care less as I kind of miss it actually."

Having to turn himself to face the backseat to face Lincoln, Raekwon looked at him with a face full of concern.

"Oh my God Lincoln!"

"What!? What's wrong?"

At first, I thought Raekwon was about to say something important based on how his face looked but I didn't have to worry after I see he sports a Cheshire grin.

"It looks like you have finally given in and accepted your inner masochist"

I can only chuckle at Raekwon's statement and ignore him

"Yeah, it's going to be a whole lot of fun and not to mention the babies that are going to be down there."

The trio of Brothers continued talking about all of the great things that are going to be offered at the party all the way to Lincoln's place.

"You sure you don't want to come with?"

"For the umpteenth time you guys, I'm good. Now if there is a party tomorrow? Then maybe, I'll probably go with you guys. But at least for tonight, I want to be with my family and just catch up."

The trio of siblings sighs as they grin knowing that they at least gave it their best shot.

"Well alright, Lincoln we'll catch you later but hey if you have any second thoughts just ring one of us up and we'll come swooping in to get you" smiles Clyde

"Or at least call you an Uber." chimes in Raekwon before he receives a smack across the head from his older twin brother Kareem

"What!? What did I say wrong!? We could be indisposed at the moment bro!"

Kareem only smirked at and shook his head at his brother before he averts his attention to Lincoln and chucks him up the deuces to say goodbye along with his two brothers

Lincoln, not the one to leave his boys hanging, chucks up a peace sign and replies to them

"Thanks, guys I appreciate it, but you can go ahead and enjoy yourselves. Oh, and Clyde are you sure you don't want to give them a quick visit. you know Lynn would be happy to see you."

Yeah, you heard right, Lynn and Clyde become really close during high school. Mainly due to Lynn getting Clyde to join the track team and mentoring him along the way.

"Nah I'll pass for tonight. I'll just talk to her tomorrow since I'm going to come to spend time with my dads tomorrow."

With that, the Fagan siblings take off to the party and Lincoln walks up to the porch of the house he called home for 18 years. He couldn't wait to catch up with his family.

As soon as Lincoln knocked on the door, he heard a multitude of footsteps approaching.

The sound of it made Lincoln smile as he sighs

"Aww home sweet-"

He wouldn't be able to finish his sentence as the door flung open and he was tackled to the ground by 2 young girls.

"Home."

"Lincy!"

"H-Hey Lily, Hey Lana"

Yep, the two blurs that were seen tackling poor old Lincoln to the ground are two of his younger sisters.

**Lily, 8**

The baby girl of the basketball team of siblings. Lily is a little adorable ball of sunshine like any other 8-year-old girl. If anyone had to describe how she behaves the answer you get would surprise you as she is a perfect blend of everybody. Lily is strong-willed but not bossy, full of sweet kindness but not gullible, lover of the Arts, no matter what the genres she finds something that she likes. she likes to be pretty but that doesn't stop her from having fun and is not afraid to get dirty. As well as also being smarter for her age both academically and surprisingly streetwise. But even though she has all those similarities with her sisters, the sibling she loves to spend her time with is her lone brother, Lincoln loud and she can't wait for him to visit.

**Lana, 13**

The families own personal animal-loving handywoman hasn't changed her ways as she has only vastly improved her craft to the point that she has been supposedly promised a spot at a local repair shop downtown. Still the animal lover she has been able to not only help other animals in need but has helped make small houses for any strays. As much as she hates it she is starting to develop just like her pageant-loving twin sister Lola, and it has put her in some awkward situations, especially with her best friend, Skippy. Yeah... no more wrestling matches that's for sure. Many would call her the tomboy version or butch version of her younger twin. That never sits well with Lana as she just wants to be her own person. She's a girl just like Lola and likes boys just like any other heterosexual girl did. But just because she liked to get dirty and repair things that made her weird. At least she knew one person would treat her right and that person was her only brother Lincoln.

"It's so good to have you back!" smiles Lana

Lincoln couldn't help but pat her on the head and match her smile with a smile of his own

"Its good to be back"

Lincoln then began to take a good look at his two sisters. Lana was wearing a graphic Christmas t-shirt along with some jeans and matching shoes. Typical Lana fashion but what it was different. Different how? well...remember about Lana changing? Yeah her figure is kinda coming out quicker than her younger twin and Lincoln couldn't keep his eyes off her. His little tomboy of a sister growing up in front of him. But it got to a point that he was looking a lil too much as Lana's reaction

"Um, bro? Is something wrong?"

Lincoln could only display a soft smile at his little sister

"It's nothing, really nothing sis, just that my little sister is growing to become a beautiful young lady is all"

His honest and loving statement had his tomboy of a sister in a staggering and blushing mess

"Baba-Wha-What are you talking about!? I'm just wearing some regular clothes. I'm not attractive at all"

Lana wouldn't be able to continue her rant as Lincoln muted her as he cupped her by the chin and looked directly into her eyes.

"Never say that again, you are beautiful the way you and if others can't see it then it isn't meant for them" Lincoln caressed Lana's face as they looked into each other's eyes.

Lana couldn't explain why but her chest was about to explode, and she was fine with it. She welcomed it hoping it come sooner than later.

Her and Lincoln's little sibling bonding would be interrupted by pouting little angel known as Lily.

"What about me, Linky?"

The sight of Lily's cute posture of her wanting attention was just too adorable.

"Come on Lily, you know you are one of the cutest girls in the whole wide world!"

"I know but it's just good to hear it from time to time."

The trio of siblings though would yet again be interrupted as they hear a familiar British accent

"Well lookie here,"

Lincoln drifted his attention from Lana and Lily and looked at the door and he spots with his little eye his older sister Luna along with her girlfriend Sam, in tow. If Lincoln wasn't used to seeing women, he would've fainted from blood loss as the two girls...ahem...womanly features were well displayed even when properly covered in their Christmas themed outfits.

**Luna, 22**

The musically inclined daughter of Rita and Lynn Sr has not too long finished graduating from Indiana University and is now after gaining some notoriety with a few opening acts with her longtime Idol Mick Swagger. Luna is now ready to come into her own and alongside her bandmates which include her longtime girlfriend Sam, close friend Tabby, and Stella. The four have started their little tour and are picking up a lot of attention. When the group was first gaining that first wave of popularity critics kept saying that its mostly because of their looks as the trio of bandmates all are attractive but after their stellar performance opening up for fellow Michigan native Anthony Kiedis and the Red Hot Chilli Peppers, who heard about the band when they first arrived in Indiana for their concert and their name came up when they were trying to find an opening act as their scheduled opening act bailed at the last minute. Then the rest is history, that is still being written.

"Look what the cat dragged in luv," Luna gave Lincoln a warm grin as she grabbed her girlfriend Sam from behind

"Hey dude" grins Sam

"Sup Sam, sup Luna" Lincoln was able to get off the ground as Lily and Lana gets off of him. Lincoln then walks over and gives the rockin couple a hug.

Little did he know he was being set up in a trap of the Christmas variety.

"Lincoln, look up brah."

Not one to question the order from his older sister, Lincoln looked up and saw the dreaded Christmas plant, Mistletoe. Lincoln only sighed as he knew what was about to befall him.

"You two really have to do this?"

He would be answered with two kisses on his cheek by the two women. This brought out a small blush to his cheeks.

"Oh, look lil snowman got the hots for the elf and reindeer!"

The two women joked and giggled as they left Lincoln to his little sisters as they go to get the others

"Um, Linky,"

The voice of his baby sister Lily took his attention from the two rockers to the eight-year-old and her tomboy older sister looking at Lincoln with mischievous smiles on their faces. The albino haired teen almost immediately knew what was up.

"Aw come on you girls too!?"

The two younger girls giggle as if that is to answer their older brother's question. but being a big softy, he surrendered before even given the chance to, receives quick peck on lips by Lily and a noogie from Lana as well as a kiss on the cheek.

The trio then followed the rockin couple into the living room where everyone else is residing in.

Lincoln wouldn't even be able to get his second foot into the living room before getting rushed by the rest of the family. He first meets the second eldest sister, Leni who by all accounts was drop-dead gorgeous with her outfit which if we're being honest here, was barely an outfit if you can even call it that.

It's a one-piece dress that left little to the imagination as it showed off her curves and assets without fail. Out of the sisters Leni was tallest of the Loud girls, being 5 foot 11 and it showed as Leni was right there in Lincoln's face.

"Linky!" exclaims Leni as she gives Lincoln a bone-crushing hug

It's safe to say that he was really missed by the warm-hearted and bubbly loud sister.

**Leni, 23**

The warm-hearted and always stylish second eldest loud daughter is living her dream just like her eldest sister as she is an up and coming designer. After graduating high school with surprisingly and I mean surprising high marks(Mostly thanks to HEAVY tutoring from Lisa) as well as blowing by competition in the Miss Michigan fashion show the stylish loud daughter found herself being scouted and given a full ride to Parsons, the new school of design. When she entered the school, she did not disappoint as she marveled the institution with both her creativity with her designs as well as her personality and willfulness to help others. Blessing both the fashion world has both her beauty and designs are gaining more exposure by the day. Not to mention adding her ability in wood carving she has shown herself to be quite unique amongst her fellow designers. No wondering she already has a huge following and is expected to do big things as she opens6ytr6uytrr6uhytruhyjy shop in L.A.

"Le-Leni!? Cru-Crushing me!"

Is all he can squeeze out his mouth as he tries to breathe. Add the feeling of Leni' D-cups pressing into his ribcage wasn't doing him any favors in the matter.

"Oops sorry Lincy, I like don't know my own strength."

"It's ok Leni"

Now don't get him wrong, Lincoln wasn't blind to the fact of how gorgeous his sisters were. But that's just it, they're his sisters man, that's so not gonna happen.

As Lincoln is trying to recover from Leni's tight embrace, he didn't realize that the eldest younger sibling has crept up behind

"Welcome home brother."

Lincoln would've jumped up in fright by Lucy's usual pop-ups but couldn't as she wrapped herself around him making stay grounded.

"H-Hey Lucy, how ya been?"

**Lucy, 15**

The families lover of the supernatural hasn't changed much through the years. That's if you're talking about wardrobe and all. But physically? Yeah, she's changed. She has started to take after her mother quite earlier than her other sisters which were a cause for concern as they worried about boys of the dangerous kind would try to sink their claws into her. But alas Lucy calmed those nerves not too long after turning 13. No matter what she didn't let any smooth sweet talk from the boys sway her to do anything she didn't want to do or shouldn't be doing at all. She stayed in her lane and focused on her objectives. She did, however, get into a short-lived relationship with Rocky Spokes but after 5 months they both decided it was best for them to remain as best friends, and best friends they still are to this day. Regarding one of her favorite hobbies in her life, poetry, yup you guessed it, She's done leveled up. Still the lover of her dark-toned dramatic compositions, the teenaged goth has added a few new genres into her collection. Genres such as parody, satire, ode, lament, invective, dirge, epithalamion, and Aubade.

Those last two genres of poetry are very shocking, to say the least. Cuz as anyone has known Lucy is very much a virgin and never truly know the experience of having to end a passioned filled night and she never really was the type to go to weddings and only went to one and fell asleep within the first 10 minutes. nonetheless, when the young gothic teen put pen to paper, it was almost guaranteed a masterpiece.

"Good," Lucy said in her seemingly always monotone voice as she finally breaks her embrace from her brother "how about you?"

"Meh same old same old," Lincoln just waved off his college experience so far

"Don't worry Lincoln before you know it you'll be rolling in the crazy" chimes in Luan as she waltzes over to her little brother for a hug

**Luan, 21**

The Loud house family's own prank-loving comedian is still up to her old tricks. well actually, she has gotten better over the years. No seriously, she's a real riot now. Still a lover of corny puns, Luan has now added more variety to her repertoire, this includes her family and her sexuality. After coming out Bisexual and starting her 3-year relationship with her girlfriend Maggie, Luan has been able to express herself more freely and that freedom has rewarded her with a big following. Which shows how she is a hard worker as she is a high-ranking student as a senior at The University of Illinois she is able to balance her academics as well as comedic career. So far there seems to be no banana peel in sight that's going to make this funny girl slip off her path to success.

"Huh? Thought you would come up with a joke. Got to say I'm kinda disappointed."

Luan gave a slight chuckle before replying

"Nonsense lil bro, I'll be here all week ;)"

Lincoln, as well as the others, give off a few chuckles after hearing Loans pun

"There it is!"

Luan could only bow before her girlfriend Maggie came up from behind her. Maggie has well, yep u guessed it, shes developed as well. Still in her usual grunge style she added a few highlights into her hair as well as a few alterations to her wardrobe.

"Sup clown,"

"Sup Mags, hows sis been treating ya?"

"Can't complain, but I could live without all the creampies though. Trying not to have a kid too soon."

Lincoln, as well as the other older sisters, tried their best to hold in their laughter but to no avail.

"I see she's gotten to you,"

Maggie grinned as she wrapped her arms around Luan's waist

"Yeah she can be quite contagious"

"Tell me more about it,"

Lincoln then starts to look around and realizes there are some people missing

"Wait a minute where is everyone else?"

"Oh they like, went to the mall for some last-minute shopping. on Christmas Eve? that's a little uncharacteristic of them.

"Yeah said something about forgetting a couple of things and hurrying to get it."

" Lori, Lynn, and Lola went and tag along with them to help speed up the search."

"I wonder what's important they forgot to get?"

Before anyone could even attempt to answer Lincoln's question, a familiar voice albino haired teen hasn't heard in quite some time reaches his ears

"Oh my goodness!"

Lincoln turned around to see his mother Rita Loud drop her bags and run towards him and grab him into a big loving hug.

"My baby!"

Lincoln then came to remember where Leni gets her supreme strength as his loving mother attempts to sever his spine

"Mo-Mom! My back!"

"Oh, my goodness sorry honey!" the mother of 11 relents as she puts her son down while not breaking her embrace.

"Sorry honey don't know my own strength sometimes"

**Rita Loud, 47**

The mother of 11 has aged like fine wine as she still looks about the same back in her only son's pre-teen years. If anything, the only difference to then is that she has a few gray hairs, published 2 popular novels, and is no longer working as a dental assistant.

"Just one of the many things that made me fall for your mother"

The interrupting voice was none other than their loving father Lynn Loud Sr.

**Lynn Loud Sr, 47**

The father of 11 hasn't changed much throughout the years. other than a few gray hairs here and there. just like his wife Lynn no longer works at his previous occupation as he now owns a little restaurant.

"No wonder you sometimes look like a sucker for pain pops". Smiles Lincoln as he walks over and gives his dad a hug. as the father and son broke the hug, Lincoln then looked around waiting for his remaining sisters to come through the door but to no avail.

"Hey wasn't Lori and the others with you?"

"Oh yeah, they helped us out and, on our way out, they met up with some friends and we let em be."

Lincoln didn't like hearing the news as he wanted to spend time with ALL his sisters. This didn't go past his mom as she placed a hand on his shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile

"Don't worry honey they'll be back soon. Its normal to want to catch up with friends plus they really want to see you."

That helped put a smile back on his face as he knows that he isn't the only one that wants to reunite with everyone after a long time apart.

"Champ, wasn't Clyde and his brothers supposed to be with you?"

"Yeah dad they dropped me off before going to a friend's Christmas party." answers the only male child "They'll be back in a little while."

"Oh, okay I hope not too late, I wanted to see those three."

"Yeah and see if Clyde still has the hots for-"

Before Lana could finish, she was hit with a cream pie to the face.

"HEY!"

Everyone turned and looked at Luan and her GF looking away whistling.

"Luan, really?" sighs Rita as she shakes her head and smiles

"What mom, you know old habits die hard" smirks Luan

Lincoln could only chuckle from the comedian as he caught on to Luan's joke with an hidden double meaning to it.

With reuniting and seeing most of his siblings Lincoln and the others were all sitting in the living room just chatting about any little thing that's been going on in their lives and talking about old times. They got to one memory which left the comedian red in the face. What is the memory you ask? The memory was when Luan went through her blossoming phase, which was quite funny if you ask the loud siblings.

"Oh my God! I thought we agreed to never talk about that!" groans Luan as she covers her face in embarrassment

Lincoln could barely respond through laughter

"C'mon *snicker* Lulu *snicker* you got to admit *snicker* It's funny!"

Lincoln couldn't help but burst out laughing as he remembers the incident. The Loud matriarch decided it was time to put her two cents in.

"My poor girl was so embarrassed about the newfound growth that she tried to take one of my bras,"

"MOM!"

It got to a point when they were then talking about childhood photos and the stories behind said photos. That would lead to Lincoln's parents to suggest they go up to the basement and retrieve their numerous photo albums so everyone can look at the pictures and reminisce.

But before they had time to get it, the front door could be heard opening and the sound of the door opening and the sound of the fifth oldest loud daughter, Lynn.

We're back!

Lincoln couldn't help but smile as he heard his sporty sister come in. The teen decided to head to the living room to meet his sisters. There he was met by his two older sisters, Lori and Lynn, with the latter dropping her things when she lays her eyes on her younger brother

"Stinkoln!"

That name and voice comes from only one person, Lynn Loud. He looked and saw his matured sister and he had to say to himself,

'Wow'

Lynn Loud like all her sisters blossomed into a beautiful woman. Even though being the star athlete, she is, you'd wouldn't think so from her look as she has finally developed the curves she had wanted. Here outfit consists that of a black hoodie with gray trim, black skinny jeans hugged her figure and had rips at the knees, as well as some matching Air Force Ones.

She charges at her younger brother, only for Lincoln to subtly move out the way. That though didn't do much though as sh,e was able to grab a piece of his MSU hoodie and yank him with her.

'Heh... even as they are grown, some old habits don't change.'

Is all the parents say as they shook their heads at the scene of their middle children scuffling on the ground.

**Lynn, 20**

The always active and athletic Loud child is now in the midst of her Junior year at the University of Wisconsin-Madison and she was taking the sports world by storm. As she participates in 4 sports being Basketball, Softball, Track, and Ice Hockey and excelling in every single one. She has been dubbed Lynnsanity around the college ranks even being mentioned by famous athletes. She is living her best life and so far, nothing seems to be derailing this runaway train of energy.

**Lori, 24**

After graduating the eldest of the loud house children is now pursuing her dream as a lawyer. She didn't have to wait long to get a job thanks to a recommendation by one of her University professors. Just like most success stories she had to work her ass off to get to where she is now and even though it was a grueling 2 years she is now reaping the benefits of hanging tough as she is now known as this up-and-coming lawyer that shows no signs of stopping as she continues to win case after case after case. Not to mention that she is engaged to her longtime boyfriend Bobby Santiago and are looking forward to getting married sometime next fall. Safe to say she's been good.

"Do you always have to rush me like a linebacker Lynn?"

Lincoln would regret asking that question as he gets a quick jab in his rib

"Yep, I mean how would you know the feeling of a woman throwing themselves at you dork!"

"Be careful Lynn, someone might misunderstand"

Lincoln didn't notice but as Lynn chuckled there was a hint of blush on her face.

"Are you done abusing Lincoln yet?"

Asks the all too familiar haughty voice of his younger sister.

"If so, can you please move out the way,"

Even though Lola tried to hold her dignified front she couldn't hold all of the excitement that was beaming around her.

Almost as if he already knew what to do which, he did. Lincoln walked up and took a bow in front of Lola like a prince would do when first meeting his princess and kisses her Palm.

"Why hello my lady it has been far too long."

Even though she has outgrown her princess phase well mostly anyways, she does like to dabble back into that every once in a while.

"Yes, it has been far too long. Especially when one such as yourself rarely mailed me anything about your current progress."

"Please forgive my lack of communication as I didn't have time due to the strenuous schedule from my professors"

The view of the two doing their old 'Princess and Royal Knight' routine was getting on some of their sisters' nerves especially a certain handywoman.

"O brother and she talks about me needing to grow up" Lana's remark caused Lola to suddenly break character and stick her tongue at her in childish banter.

**Lola, 13**

Lana's opposite, Lola Loud, is still winning pageants with ease and there is no sign of that stopping as the then little princess has grown into a beautiful girl. Yeah, she still has that 'my way or the highway' mentality, but she has been settling down a bit and it is helping her make friends. As well as make less fights with her older sister Lana. Even though still the girlie girl of the duo she has started to learn a thing a two about cars. She decided it was time to be more about glamour because she wants to be known as a one-trick pony. To be honest it's been part of the reason she's been able to settle down as she learns the value of hard that doesn't come from being pretty. Besides at the end of the day if the person that she has in her heart feels she's pretty then it doesn't matter what others think.

"Oh, sir loud flattery will get you everywhere with me." smiles Lola as she goes back in character

"Oh, brother!" sighs the sisters

"If you would mind, Lola I would like to have a word with my brother thank you very much," says the voice of the loud house is very own genius, Lisa loud.

**Lisa, 11**

One of, if not the brightest minds in the world resides in the 11-year-old body of Lisa loud. The second youngest loud sibling has achieved more accomplishments in the past few years. one of them of course actually started a big craze after a crazy accident that involved one of her experiments at the science fair that ahem... changed the lives of two of her teachers. The young genius still, of course, teaches at many universities via video chat and on the cusp of getting another award in her honor by the science society. One thing that has been good to see from the young scientist is that she is beginning to show a more youthful side to her which puts her family at ease. If they had anyone to thank it would be two people. The first one is Lisa's longtime best friend Darcy. The two have been tight and there is no sign of that stopping. The second one is no surprise really as it's her older brother Lincoln. But that's a secret to the lone boy of the family.

"I do mind thank you very much" replies Lola who replies with a smile that hid her mild malice towards her little sister trying to interrupt her time with HER brother.

"Oh I'm sorry when I was saying that Elder sibling I was only saying that for the formality as I really could care less."

The pre-teen genius didn't miss a beat as she approached her one and only brother and grabbing him by the hand and lead him into the kitchen for some reason. That's not before saying that getting permission to take Lincoln away for a while.

"Greetings Male sibling"

"Sup Lisa good to see you"

"Likewise,"

Lincoln could've been wrong but when given that reply from Lisa it felt as if her mood had changed. But before he could even question his suspicion more, the second to youngest Loud child continued talking.

"I would like to talk more to you about my time since your recent departure to university but there are more pressing matters unfortunately."

"Kinda knew that with you changing venues and all. So what's up?"

"I've been going through a phenomenon lately that I thought was impossible and seek your council."

Lincoln at first was perplexed at Lisa's statement but then if hit by lightning he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"What's their name?"

At least that's what he thought was the reason before the 11-year-old genius shakes her to decline said comment.

"No Lincoln, that's isn't what I am here to discuss. Besides, there is no one that can possibly handle my prerequisites to even have a chance at a conversation."

When hearing this info Linc couldn't help but grin.

"Then what about Darcy?"

That got the intellectual to freeze where she stood. Lincoln being the big brother he is couldn't just end it there.

"You two are pretty close. Close enough for people to think you're family. Then let's not forget sweet ole Dav-"

"THAT'S NOT IT!"

To say that Lisa's outburst shocked Lincoln was an understatement. Matter of fact it caused the Loud matriarch to pop up shortly after.

"Well I know all of you have a lot you want to talk about amongst yourselves but how about we go ahead and do that at the dinner table."

Without much of a protest, the two agreed and headed towards the dinner table to participate in something they haven't done in years, family dinner.

The seating arraignment though was the same but different as there was no longer a kids table. Everyone sat beside their old roommate with the addition of their significant other, ending with Lincoln facing Lori and close to his mother.

Dinner went by smoothly as the family talked some more. Of course, this led to talks of more nostalgia which led to the Loud parents talking about bringing some photo albums down from the attic.

Lincoln decided upon himself to go in there in his parent's stead.

Rita and Lynn Senior at first told Lincoln that they didn't mind going to the attic, but he insisted as he didn't want his now older parents hurting themselves as they go up that attic.

The two parents couldn't have been any prouder of their son being so kind and they relented and let him go up to the attic.

As he walked around in the attic Lincoln remembers about around 7 years ago, he as well as his sisters and parents we're up in the attic and all the things they did together.

It put a smile to the young man's face. As he was walking around, he stepped on a loose floorboard and his foot sunk into the attic floor.

To his surprise, his foot stepped on something, something that should not be under the attic floor. That something, was a bin with the label on the top of it saying

'Never forgotten'

**A/N: Whaddya think for the beginning? I might do a few modifications but just want it to be put out there for now. Also open to having a collaborator on this as I'm still kinda fresh with this fandom. Thanks for reading and until next time, PEACE!**


	2. Never Forgotten

* * *

**A/N: WASSUP EVERYONE! I'm back after finally finishing the actual 2nd chapter of 'LOL'. I hope you all enjoy and Chapter 3 is about done already. Not going to lie though not my best work but I still hope you like. Without further ado**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LOUD HOUSE!**

'Never forgotten'

That's what's written on the now slightly dented bin filled with God knows what inside. The main thing is though,

'Why is something like this hidden as if it was never supposed to be found?'

Lincoln was at a crossroads on either looking or leaving the bin be. But alas, just like any other ordinary person curiosity eventually took over Lincoln's actions as he retrieves the said bin and opened it.

In the container were letters as well as pictures.

The pictures in the bin he saw consisted usually of 4 people, two of the four people being His parents Rita and Lynn senior. But the other two he had no clue who they were.

But their appearances were shocking to say the least.

Like his parents they seem to be a couple, the male seems to be the tallest of the group being around six foot five and in incredible shape by the looks of it.

Some of his distinctive characteristics was his big smile, as well as freckles, and his brown hair which consisted of a cowlick hairstyle.

The woman really had Lincoln's attention as she eerily shared many characteristics with Lincoln as well.

For instance, like Lincoln she has buck teeth that kind of gave her that cute bunny looks as well as her freckles. But what really took the cake was her long flowing white hair. It was as if she was what Lincoln would've looked like if he were a grown woman.

He then started to look even more deeper inside to find out more about this new couple that his parents seemed to have a previous relationship with.

As the lone Loud boy was looking through the bin for more clues about the couple, he found all he needed with the help of a few more photos.

The first photo contained with the Unknown women with his mom at what seems to be a club of sorts. The two seemed to be having a hell of a time as they were joined at the hip with beaming smiles on their faces.

The second photo had both his dad and the other man attending a Mick Swagger concert decked out in full Swagger attire, with his mother as well as the other woman in tow.

He went through more and more photos to see the two couples in many pictures together during their youth.

These photos included having picnics at the park, dates to the movie theater, and even a trip to the DMV, with a caption written 'Boys got caught racing.'. Lincoln chortled at the last photo as he imagined the two raced as he knew for sure that pops drove Vanzilla as that's his one and only.

There were plenty more pictures of the couple's adventures. This including when his parents started their little (Not so little) family. They were around his older sisters a lot in their younger days sans Luan as the pictures stop round the time, she was a year old.

It's almost like you didn't see one couple without the other. So, to be honest it made Lincoln wonder,

'Whatever happened to these people that his parents seemed to be so inseparable with?'

It was then that he discovers another set of pictures and the first picture was that of the unknown couple in marine attire hugging the Loud parents.

'Oh, so that's what happened'

Lincoln went through the series of pictures that seemed to illustrate the couple's time in the service.

From their times apart from boot camp, military school of infantry, to right before they were deployed and came back; Where? yep you guessed it, they were with the Louds again.

But things were different for the couple as someone seemed to be expecting and no it wasn't his mother at the time. It's her bestie as she is sporting a small baby bump as the two sat down on the family couch with baby Lynn in her lap.

Afterwards, Lincoln is greeted with a picture of a sonogram showing a growing baby with the caption on the bottom of the picture saying

'I'm having a baby boy!'

The next few pictures show both the snow haired woman and brunette fellow together. In most of the next few pictures it is shown with him embracing her while his hands touch her now swelling belly. You know the usual romantic parents to be variety. Most will call it cliché, but you could really see the love between the couple in the photos.

The woman with the white hair once again with the brown-haired fellow was in a picture which the couple in simpler words were expecting NOW! As she seemed ready to pop at any given moment.

The funny thing is, that it seemed to be the situation as the next pictures were that of her water breaking and her being taken to the hospital.

What came next were various pictures that showed the crazy process to the birth of the couple's child. The pictures included all the following such as, crying, smiling, signs of anger, hand breaking squeezes, as well as neck strangulation, apparent threats being spewed at, then smiles yet again.

But after that first photo together. laying in a hospital bed what appears to be a baby in her arms as well as the tall brown-haired fellow.

The brown-haired fellow was right with the two as he hugged the woman from behind as he looked down at both her and the sleeping baby whose face can't be shown due to the blanket blocking his tiny body. On the bottom of the photo there was a titled

'Karen and Randy meet their little trooper'

The next photo though made Lincoln's heart sink as he was able to get a better look of the child.

It's a picture with Karen with her little bundle of joy sitting down on a rocking chair. She lovingly embraces the cute freckled child as he laughed showing his baby bucked teeth as she rubbed his… white-hair. The caption written at the bottom of the picture was the nail in the coffin as it said

'Say hi to my little angel, Lincoln Oliver Williams'

What was after that picture was what made him drop everything... his birth certificate. It had the same info solidifying the evidence in his hands. The child known as Lincoln Oliver Williams was born on March 26 20xx, to Karen Williams and Randall Williams.

It's safe to say that after the discovery the seventeen-year-old in a ball of confusion as he is trying to figure out what the fuck is going on.

But instead of the answer he wanted he got the answer to the question he should've been asking,

'Where are my supposed real parents!?'

He investigated the bin further and found a locket with a picture of both his parents and him at the tender age of one by the looks of it; followed by what seems to be two death certificates with belonging to his biological parents.

The dreadful feeling, he was experiencing was second to none. Not even THAT incident could compare to this at the moment. Lincoln Loud, at the tender age of 18 has just seemed to find out that his whole life is a big lie.

Lincoln would just be staring at the picture in a state of stupor if not for the faint noise of creaking footsteps coming closer to the attic. Before anyone would have the chance to come into the attic and see Lincoln with these photos, the young man quickly put the box of photos back into their hiding spot and tries to compose himself as he goes downstairs with the 'family' album he was originally looking for.

As he was going down the stairs, he couldn't describe the way he was feeling other than being numb. He wasn't mad nor sad and it confused him to no end. But he had to compose himself and not show anything he was showing, at least for tonight. If it was one skill, he acquired from high school it was knowing how to put on a mask and play it as if everything is fine and it's looking like today is a perfect time to use said skill.

He would be taken out of his thoughts as he is confronted by his oldest 'sister' Lori Loud.

"Well look at the timing, I was just about to come up there to look for you."

"Well your journey is over before it began, I guess." Lincoln's little pun resulted in a slight snicker from the older woman. Lincoln couldn't put his finger on it but looking at Lori now was making him uncomfortable. More than he already was.

"Come on sis, I already got the album, so let's get back to the family." As the two went down the stairs, Lincoln couldn't help but keep his eyes on Lori. It wasn't until nearly running into the woman in question who has turned around to face him.

"Is everything ok Lincoln?"

Lori couldn't help but ask she looked at Lincoln who seemed alright, but something was telling her different.

Lincoln though smiled and waved off her concerns as nothing as the two would continue their way back.

Once back everyone had cleaned their area's at the table and was ready to take another trip down memory lane. Though Lincoln would've like it if they didn't but he needs no one trying to pry into him. He already had to deal with Lori's attempt (While weak it was still an attempt nonetheless)

Before you know it, stroll down memory lane happened yet again. Each photo picked out I never memory was told. While the others just remember the good times of said memories, Lincoln though felt his heart ache with each memory being reminisced in front.

Even though he was doing a good job of masking his pain, he failed to realize that he isn't the only one that is proficient in masking one's emotions.

As from the corner of his eye he saw both his younger sisters Lisa and Lucy both look at him with looks of concern. The problem is, as both at well versed in concealing their feelings he is one of the few that know how their really doing….. well most of the time.

So, while he was on to their concerning looks, everyone else we're too into the album to notice. Lincoln though didn't put to much attention to it as his plan was to stay here for about a hour or two, then make an excuse to leave without causing much suspicion from anyone.

It wasn't until his older sister took out a photo that set him on the fritz in his mind.

"Like OMG I remember this!" gasped Leni who also sported a big smile.

What the young fashionista was holding a picture of four-year-old holding out a ring pop and teddy bear to a ten-year-old Lori and a nine-year-old Leni.

"Oh yeah! That was so sweet!" chimes in Luan

"What happened?" is the only words Maggie brought out before the rocker known as Luna jumped in to answer the question

"Well lil dude over there saw that Lori and Leni were bummed out that the boys they liked didn't match their feelings,"

"They spat at us and said that we had cooties," Lori deadpanned as she thinks back at the memory

"Talk about a bad taste in your mouth! Get it?" In typical Luan fashion she came in with one of her puns. But instead of a group of groans it was a group of chuckles

"Yeah like totes" agrees Leni who looked at Lincoln with a warm smile "But once Linky heard what happened he did the sweetest thing!"

"And what was that?" asks Sam with intrigue

That's when the Loud Patriarch joined in

"My lil man got what he could get and proposed to my darling lil angels!" **[1]**

Leni squealed in delight when she remembered the cute gesture while Lori and surprisingly Lincoln blushed in embarrassment.

"Aww I'm so sorry we forgot your wedding guys," Luna's joke got her along with sister and their girlfriends to laugh

This made Rita look at her third and fourth born with a smirk she took out a couple more photos from a hidden compartment.

"I don't know how you would forget when he proposed to you girls too. And from these pictures here both of you happily accepted."

Both the rocker and the comedian looked at the photo shocked beyond belief as they saw their younger versions in the photo. In one photo we see 8-year-old Luna back in her prime and proper stage hugging a four-year-old Lincoln with a purple skull plushy in her hand. While the other picture consisted of a 7-year-old Luann kissing Lincoln on the cheek with a pink flower on her head.

Lynn was about to interject but as if her mother could read her mind she cut her off.

"Oh, and let's not forget our little sports star."

Lynn's face went a deep red when her mother pulled out another photo. This one with Lynn six-years-old with Lincoln holding him in a big hug her cheek mushed into his.

"M-Mom!?"

Rita began laughing as Lynn tried to pry that photo away from her mother but in comical fashion, failed. While that was happening, Sam used this opportunity to bother with her girlfriend.

"So, you mean all this time I've been madly in love with a married woman? Talk about a rockin love triangle huh Linky? ~"

If Luna and Lincoln were burning up, they were now set ablaze by the sultry comment by Sam.

"To think I said I wanted to be close to the family I didn't think it woulI be like this." Maggie's comment did nothing to help "That's so…"

"Wicked."

Lucy and Maggie looked at each other and grinned at each other as they were in the same wavelength.

"Ok ok girls calm it down, " Lynn Sr didn't want it to get too crazy with the jokes but alas the damage was already done as his teenage princess stepped in with her own two cents

"Yes, and while their doing that, what about my proposal Linky?"

'Are you damn kidding me!?'

To think that the thirteen-year-old pageant winner was saying such a thing. Sam snickered along with Luna as Lynn Sr spit out the eggnog he was drinking, while Lincoln made a quick run upstairs. Lola began laughing as she got the reaction she wanted.

Lucy though didn't like her brother's reaction. To everyone else it may have been someone embarrassed, but she felt it could be something else. But before she could follow her brother up the stairs, he came back down.

"Um guys I got to go,"

That statement by Lincoln surprised everyone as he was one if not the main person that wanted to spend the holidays with everyone.

"I thought you wanted to spend time with everyone Lincoln?" Rita out of the bunch was the most shocked

"Yeah Clyde called me and said that Rusty just got home from bootcamp and I wanted to see him before his family and girl keep him trapped at the house. I'll be back promise."

After quickly excusing himself from the family. Lincoln didn't tell anyone where he was going. Hell, Lincoln didn't know where he was going. But if there was one thing Lincoln knew and wanted most in the whole entire world, it would be to get the fuck out of this house as soon as possible.

**A/N: AND SCENE! How'd I do? Let me know. All forms of constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks for reading and until next time, PEACE!**

**[1] Yes I got the idea from Midgar9210's** **'Memory of a Promise' fic. Its one of my favorites of this fandom.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chance to Escape**

* * *

After quickly excusing himself from the family Lincoln didn't tell anyone where he was going. Hell, Lincoln didn't know where he was going. But if there was one thing Lincoln knew and wanted most in the whole entire world, it would be to get the fuck out of this house as soon as possible.

Luckily for him, he remembered Raekwon, Kareem, and Clyde was at a so-called friend's party. So he begins to contact them to let them know to pick him up. But before press the call button he thought to himself, that if he does call, he knew that they would get on his nerves after they asked him multiple times if he was down to go and they would want a reason for the sudden change of heart. But who in the fuck thought coming back home for winter break would lead to him finding out that he's not even related to anyone in his family. So he thought that was a good enough reason. Something he won't divulge but enough of a reason to go through with it.

So our white-haired fellow dials Clyde's number and told him he wanted in on the party. It didn't take long for Clyde and his brothers to get to Lincoln surprisingly.

How is that?

Deep down all three knew that Lincoln was going to want to join in on the festivities with them. While they believed he would want to spend time with his family, sooner or later he was going to want to have some time for him and with his family that's kind of hard to do.

Unfortunately for the Trio of siblings, looking for a good time is the exact opposite Lincoln had in mind. It was just that going out with them and being far away from the Loud house was the only reason for joining.

"Yo, so Lincoln what made you have the change of heart? Cuz when we first asked you, you said you just wanted to spend all your time with the fam. Now you was saying you want to chill and get reckless with us again."

Lincoln sighs as he puts on his best poker face to answer Raekwon's question

"Well, to be honest, it was getting kind of too much with my sisters and all. I mean everything is good between all of us but since it's been awhile that we've all been together in the same place it's like they were trying to get all up in my business. I kind of forgot how it can get at times."

"Oh really? That's it? And here I was thinking you wanted to finally get yourself a piece of ass."

"Not everybody thinks like you bro." Replies Kareem as he jumps into the conversation.

"But Lincoln I got to tell you this before we get back to the party. There is a lot of potential and it'll be a waste if you don't shoot your shot when called upon."

'Oh great, now Kareem is channeling his inner Raekwon that's just what I need'

"Now I know what you're thinking, Kareem is channeling his inner Raekwon." Lincoln body stands still from that statement from the elder twin

What the fuck? Is Kareem a mind reader?

"Nah don't be a mind reader, I see you with the rear-view mirror." Kareem calmly replies "Your expressions are quite easy to read. But for real though Lincoln, after all the shit that you've been through and it's been pretty much what 2 years since you and Ronnie Ann broke up in disastrous fashion. I know I can speak for all of us in this car when I say that you deserve a good time."

That made Lincoln cringe when he heard that name. Not like he needed anything else to ruin his already shitty mood. That caused a slight silence before Clyde ended it.

"Lincoln, Kareem has a point, you need to go out there and have some fun at least for the night."

"Guys, I know you are all this trying to make sure that I'm not hung up on anything but to be honest I just want to go ahead and hang out with you all."

Lincoln tries to convey that he wanted to go out and have a good time but his slumped posture said otherwise "I was able to catch up with the family and everyone is just into their own thing right now, so I just thought that I.. could just better serve my time home having fun with my friends. Anyways you guys still haven't told me where we are going."

"Oh, you'll see." said the trio of brothers

Almost as if obvious that when Lincoln hears the mischievous tone in Raekwon's voice, he knew whatever that they were taking him there is a high likely chance that all type of mayhem can be achieved.

And after 15 minutes of driving the guys to reach their destination.

The destination? Jordan Masons house

"Oh God no!"

Lincoln's face said it all as the car was parking, filled with nothing but disapproval.

Back when Lincoln and Clyde were kids there was this asshole named Chandler, well, when the two went to high school there was this guy named Jordan Mason. To make the story short, he makes Chandler look like a cupcake in a cake factory. So yeah, Lincoln couldn't stand the dude period.

"Now Lincoln, I know you and Jordan have a very checkered past I think it's about time to let it go and enjoy yourself." says Clyde "Plus Jordan isn't like he used to be ever since what happened between him and Nikki."

That last statement from Clyde took Lincoln for a loop.

"Wait a minute, what happened between him and Nikki?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Nikki and Jordan were going out for a while and she dumped him recently to put it simply."

Hearing this from Clyde took Lincoln by surprise as he never heard of their relationship.

"Yeah and he really had feelings for her too. When she dropped him, it was a very emotional scene if anything else."

"Well he should have never did what he did then. She'd probably still be with him otherwise." Lincoln didn't feel no remorse that Nikki left Jordan. If you ask him, she should've never started messing with him in the first place.

"What did he do to make Nikki call it quits?" Asked Kareem now interested in the conversation

"Well from what I heard she found out that he was in cahoots with some other dude that messed up a relationship between one of her friends and their boyfriend."

"They didn't say who but only that it really caused a lot of friction between the two." Clyde nudged Lincoln " Lincoln, you and Nikki were pretty tight even after the bad split. You know any of her other friends that she's real close to?"

"No not really most of her other friends that she was really close to stayed over near the Casagrande's," replies Lincoln "Not to mention I didn't even know they were together."

"So, these must have been friends that she was chilling with when she wasn't with you guys." chimes in Raekwon

"Probably only explanation as to why I've never met them."

"Yeah but if she truly called it quits why is she here at the party?" chimes in Kareem

When one would think about it, why go to your ex's party when you had a bad split. Shit ever since his breakup with Ronnie Anne anytime they crossed paths it included death glares, icy tension that could stop global warming, and heart-wrenching insults. Even if he was given a million bucks, Lincoln wouldn't step a foot at a party hosted by the girl he dubs as 'That Bitch'…... Wait a minute!

"Huh!? You mean she's here right now!?" exclaims both Clyde and Lincoln in shock

"Yep, we bumped right into her right before we got Clyde to go get you," adds Raekwon "Even told her that we were bringing you along. So, she'll be expecting you, so please don't be trying to figure out a way to get out of here because it won't work."

"Because if you try, we'll just hog-tie you back here and you'll embarrass yourself as you try to struggle free from us." chuckles Kareem

"Now do you want to embarrass yourself here, at this party because I have a gut feeling that you don't want to embarrass yourself."

Lincoln just sighs and shakes his head as he knew he was defeated and went along with the trio of Brothers.

As soon as they entered the luxurious House of Jordan Mason, it didn't take long for Lincoln to know that if he doesn't be careful, he'll find himself caught up in some bullshit he really doesn't have time for. Finding out that he was adopted after 18 years has really messed with his mind enough as it is.

As he didn't know where to go, he does what any person new to their surrounding would do, he just followed the brothers as the four maneuvers through the plethora of partygoers.

But alas the massive crowd would soon separate our albino haired friend from his posse. Lincoln tried his best to stay with them but before he even realized it, he found himself in the kitchen where he sees everything that is needed to help him take his mind off from his latest discovery about his family or should he say 'that family'.

Buckets and buckets full of alcoholic beverages, stoners rolling up, and a vast display of delicious food. Lincoln wasted no time on choosing a specific beer, as long as it got him buzzed and into the party mood it was all fine by him. He thought about smoking, but he didn't know them nor what was in those joints, so he didn't want to risk it.

His alcoholic beverage of choice? Jack Daniels. Known for being strong was just what the doctor ordered for our albino haired friend here.

While Clyde and his brothers were doing god-knows-what, Lincoln decided to go chill on the stairwell and drink as he looks at all the college-crazed magic happen and there is plenty of shenanigans to behold.

For example, to your right, you have the so-called popular guys doing keg stands of epic proportions that will lead to the loss of many brain cells. But damn it was worth it at the moment.

Of course, you got the hot girls in charge of the body shots. Oh, so tempting and oh so right. But something he surely doesn't need to indulge himself in right now. Probably later if he can get his mind right.

He then looked on and saw what seemed to be girls about Lucy's age if not younger, walk up to him and begin to flirt with him, rather in raunchy fashion. In his honest non-child predator opinion, they were gorgeous for their age and even though the age of consent is 16 he didn't want these girls regretting losing their virginity to a non-committing virgin they bumped into at a wild party.

Yep you heard right, Lincoln Loud is a virgin. He was planning on losing it to...'That Bitch' but plans obviously changed from that time.

Since then he's been single and haven't even thought about it really until now. It's not like he couldn't get any ass if he wanted to as he has had chances before, but he just wanted to be to himself and the only people he was really close with after everything that happened was his friends(especially Clyde and his brothers Kareem and Raekwon) and his 'sisters'.

After it took him a little while if one had to guess maybe 10-15 minutes to get the girls away from him. He is now about to start on his third bottle, Lincoln decides that will be his last as he still wants to be somewhat in control of his actions tonight during this party because God knows what type of crazy shit can happen at a party like this. Like any up-and-coming adult, Lincoln has heard his fair share of crazy and fucked up party stories that he has come with the mindset of one thing

'Once you get wasted your ass is game bitch'

Don't believe that we have to go down to the details of what the saying means if all of us here have been to aforementioned parties before or at least ever heard stories of said lit parties.

Almost immediately he would be glad of his decision as he was being hit on by a stunning curvy ebony brunette who came to sit by him. Now don't get Lincoln wrong yes he was going through the process of his adoption, a revelation that was kept secret from him all his life, yes he came to this party to go ahead and drink and possibly smoke his pain away from the situation, and yes Lincoln loud is without a doubt a heterosexual man and this girl who came to talk to him is definitely a beauty to behold. Any man would kill to have a hottie like her flirt with them, Lincoln included normally.

But unfortunately, Lincoln again wasn't in the mood and her Adam's Apple was far too unappealing for him to continue their flirtatious conversation. But still, Lincoln is a gentleman and politely declined her invitation to go upstairs to look at one of the bedroom's interior decorating.

This of course left the brunette disappointed and almost on the verge of tears as he was to find out he is the 8th person to reject her.

Even though Lincoln did not find her type as his cup of tea he couldn't just leave her in this state. So of course, in typical Lincoln fashion he decided to hold a conversation with her to lift her spirits up. By the end of the conversation, he had found out that her name is Chelsea. She is the same age as him being 18 and that she has been in transition since she was 15. Today is her anniversary of having her operation. What pique's Lincoln's interest is that her story it's not like your usual trans story. Matter of fact is very unique.

You see, Chelsea here, is intersex AKA hermaphrodite who is also one of the very few that can give birth.

Much to his dismay, he learns that she isn't even considering bottom surgery as she is a proud bisexual. Also, to his surprise, she is going to enroll to Michigan State, and she intends to start in the summer semester. This leads to Lincoln telling her that he is currently attending there and is in his freshman year.

This would lead to Lincoln giving her some info and advice or what he has learned so far at the University. By the time that conversation was done Lincoln acquired something, he didn't think he was going to get from going to this party, a friend.

With the conversation now done, Chelsea it's about to go off to look for a willing Suitor. Lincoln though took it upon himself and give her a little bit of advice. The advice wasn't too big or not too small. Just that she should maybe stop trying to look for just dude and maybe you look all around, you'll be surprised who is checking you out.

For example, a really cute girl right across from them has been checking Chelsea out for a while. Lincoln decides to put on his old love Guru act as he walks over to the girl and brings her over to Chelsea.

Chelsea was at first reluctant at the sudden ruse made by Lincoln but after a few more nudges from her new friend, she decided to give it a shot as the girls seemed to be all willing to get to know her. But right before he could leave Chelsea rushes to him and kisses him on the cheek and says thank you. He told her it was nothing before he leaves the two to get to know each other.

Now having completed his duty as Love Guru, Lincoln decided that all this crazy party hoopla was starting to get on his nerves and that maybe it would be best for him to just go on top of the roof and gaze upon the Stars in solitude. But before doing so, he snagged a case of JD and went on his way.

As he was walking up the stairs, he just casually looked around and by doing so he finally spotted the whereabouts of all three Fagan's brothers and safe to say, each one is enjoying themselves quite nicely.

Kareem had found himself an ebony Beauty to dance with while his twin Raekwon had himself stuck in a rather appetizing sandwich to say the least.

But Clyde, hehehe, everyone's favorite nerd/Lori chaser was as lit as Tory Lanez as he somehow climbed up the stairwell without going up the stairs. Coincidentally one of his songs was being played. The song in question, 'Diego'.

Many people unfamiliar with this situation would think Lincoln would be taken for a loop of this development. But when Clyde first started spending time with Kareem and Raekwon in Miami, he was still your lovable nerd with a heart of gold. But after a summertime filled of shenanigans with his brothers as well as Lincoln in Miami a few years back, as well as a few holiday visits, our glasses-wearing friend showed another side of himself that neither he or anyone close to him he had in him.

Lincoln couldn't help but smile as he sees his closest friend turn up for the occasion. I mean shit they both deserved it. Just getting finished with their fall semester and about to finish the winter as well it was good to go and release some of that stress and anxiety from school.

Lincoln decided to raise his beer as a salute to Clyde as he screams out

"SHOW EM WHOS BOSS BRO!"

Of course, with all the loud music and commotion Clyde didn't seem to hear Lincoln but that didn't matter, if he was enjoying himself that's all that mattered, and he was clearly enjoying himself. After his little salute to his best bud, he decided that now would be a good time to go somewhere and chill by himself and he knew the perfect place to go.

Usually in a crazy party like this people will be jumping off the roof to dive into the pool but that wasn't the case as there was already a decently sized diving board accessible to them. Plus, the party is not at that point yet so he's good until then.

Alone with just his thoughts to keep him company, Lincoln is trying to make this crazy revelation work in his favor but it's kind of hard to do that when your emotions are trying to get the best of you.

He couldn't help but think of all the memories he had with his family. Whether it was good bad or in between, they were all coming 2 him and fast. He thought drinking some booze will help him clear his mind to make him think about something else but in actuality, it was making him more emotional to the subject as he cried a little. Before he knew it, he was fighting to hold back his tears which lasted for about 15 minutes before he was able to get a hold of himself. This, of course, led to him drinking more JD then he intended to numb the pain.

After the past turmoil with that 'Bitch', he's never been this bent out of shape.

I mean just think about it, all these years of feeling different amongst your family members and them telling you that it's nothing. Hell, his so-called parents made up a story about his damn birth. It's a lot to take in one go.

And knowing by the age gap between him and his older sisters most if not all of them know of this secret. Including his younger sister Lisa who has sampled his DNA multiple times for experiments and research. Maybe that's why she was trying to talk to him about something urgent at the house. All he could do is gaze at the stars as he thought about this madness.

It would be during this point he would hear what seems to be someone walking onto the roof. By the sounds of what seems to be heels he presumes them to be a female.

"Welcome to the top of the mountain," Lincoln though not turning around thought it would be best to at least greet the person. "Tired of all the crazy down there huh?"

That's when heard a feminine chuckle that made his hypothesis a fact.

"Yeah, you can say that,"

Once he heard the girl speak her voice sounded so familiar voice, he had to turn to see her. He saw this rather tall female at 5'10 who has long blond hair with her bangs covering her left eye. She's wearing a light blue mini dress that shows off her slim yet curvy figure along with some matching heels.

"Do you come here often or is this just a one-time thing for you short stuff?"

Even though tipsy, Lincoln knows that remark comes from only one person. Someone that Lincoln feels is the only fortunate thing that came out of dating Ronnie Anne, Nikki Chambers.

"Holy shit, Nikki! And who are you calling short stuff? Last time I checked I'm looking down at you"

"Oh, shut up I'll catch up soon enough" smiles Nikki who walks over to Lincoln

"So, I heard you were looking for me?" Lincoln couldn't help but give her a friendly smile as he scoots over and pats on an open space next to him. "Well, you finally found me."

**A/N: AND WE'RE DONE! So what do you all think? Good? Bad? Mixed bag? Just lemme know! Also, next chapter is almost done! Thanks for reading and until next time, PEACE!**


End file.
